


창빈 형 (Changbin hyung)

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All彬 - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), changlix
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: Changjin本命的我要寫Changlix真的十分掙扎。但是寫這篇我整個速度極快(大笑)是因為想快點度過這段嗎?哈哈哈~可能會是我唯一的Changlix文。(如果沒意外的話)
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	창빈 형 (Changbin hyung)

**Author's Note:**

> Changjin本命的我要寫Changlix真的十分掙扎。  
> 但是寫這篇我整個速度極快(大笑)  
> 是因為想快點度過這段嗎?  
> 哈哈哈~
> 
> 可能會是我唯一的Changlix文。  
> (如果沒意外的話)

李龍馥是徐彰彬的跟屁蟲、黏人精。

成員們常常開玩笑說Felix講最順的韓語是「Changbin hyung」。

You know what, you can’t blame him for that. 誰叫他遠從澳洲來到這陌生的國家時，徐彰彬即便不太會說英語，還是努力想跟他交談的模樣，完全打開了他的心，化解了他的緊張不適應。

他很慶幸，很珍惜，很幸福，能夠跟他哥一起出道直到現在。

他的Changbin hyung是世界上最溫暖的人。

連他的裡面也很溫暖 — 噢，或許用炙熱這說法更適合。

“…hyung……you’re really hot…..”  


Felix特有的低沉嗓音此時聽起來更喑啞，帶著點性感的喘息。徐彰彬可以列表說出團隊裡所有哥哥弟弟們讓他著迷的每個特徵—Felix的澳洲腔英語就是其中一項。(btw另一個澳洲來的哥哥是他的白巧克力腹肌。) 不過這點最近似乎要改成—Felix做愛時的澳洲腔英語+低沉嗓音。

就像參加演唱會時站在離音響近一點的地方，心臟會跟著喇叭傳出來的低音bass聲，一聲一下的震動著。他弟俯下身，貼著他唇說出的每句話，都帶著同樣的效果—震得他幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳聲。

「…Fe…Felix…..嗯!!!」  
被喚著名字的那人，此時往他哥身體裡放入了第三根手指，仔細的搜索著能令他哥更舒服的點。這並不難，因為他哥身體觸電似的顫抖、突然被咬住的下唇、以及根本藏不住的呻吟給予了他最好的引導。接收到信號的Felix，就能更確實的取悅他哥。

“…here, right?......do you want more? …”  
這句很明顯是故意問的。而Felix也沒有一定要從他哥那得到什麼yes或no的標準答案。應該說，不論他哥要或不要，他都已經準備好把自己硬到發疼的灼熱部位送進他哥身體裡。

「啊啊….稍微…嗯……等一下…...」

“no…Changbin hyung….I can’t wait…”

接著Felix把自己一次性的推到底。

「嗚嗯嗯….唔….」徐彰彬猛的咬住下唇，身體不能自己的抖著。

嗯? 

Felix看著他哥跟以往不太一樣的反應──沒射精，卻有高潮一樣的反應。

No way…

「哥……你到了？」

Felix撥開他哥意圖擋住自己臉部的手，攫著他下巴不讓他轉頭躲掉自己審視的眼神。看到他哥羞憤的咬著唇，但雙眼卻是泛著水光迷離的樣子──果然，是高潮了吧？

徐彰彬此刻非常希望能挖洞把自己給埋了。他才不會承認他弟光是用手指就快讓他去了，在最後一刻換他自己提槍上陣這也就算了，但他還直接……直接……

總之，他才不要承認。

「…哥…你真是太可愛了……」  
他覺得自己因為徐彰彬整個人又硬了一圈，他相信他哥也感覺到了，不然怎麼會用一副不敢相信的表情，驚恐地盯著自己。

“ I’ll try to finish it nice and quick. ”

徐彰彬還試圖在腦內翻譯他弟的句子時，就先被他弟撞出了滿嘴的呻吟。


End file.
